


American Horror Story • Larry stylinson a.u.

by diesthetics



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A.U, Bottom Louis, Death, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Louis is violet, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Smoking, Suicide, Therapy, Top Harry, american horror story - Freeform, boyxboy ahs, harry is Tate, highschool, larry stylinson - Freeform, semismut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesthetics/pseuds/diesthetics
Summary: American Horror Story Larry a.u.*•Trigger warning•*•••Also, everything is from American Horror Story and I own nothing•••





	1. Chapter 1

••Louis's Pov••

"The light is different out here it's softer" I heard my mom say I sighed "it's called smog" I said and I then I heard my dad's voice "you should be excited, Lou you can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths" I rolled my eyes "I need to use the bathroom" my dad sighed "we're almost there" I was kinda annoyed so I kept at it "I need to go" 

"Lou it's a freeway really. where do you want me to pull over? I mean maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something" I looked over towards our dog "I bet if baby substitute had to shit you'd find somewhere" my mom turned around and looked at me "really, lou I hate that word unless I'm saying it" my mom smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"You know I'm really glad we named you louis instead of our second choice" I was curious "which was?" My dad chuckled and my mom said "Sunshine" they laughed while I did that dumb fake laugh "it's funny come on you gotta admit it's funny" my dad said

We pulled up to the house and we walked towards it and my dad rang the door bell "I love it don't you love it hon? I mean it looks even better then it did online" my mom looked around "yeah it's-it's interesting" I sighed and sat down while looking up at the huge house "grate. we're the Adams family now" 

"Hey! Crabby pants! Come here" I heard my dad's loud voice I got up and walked towards him "isn't this place amazing hmm" my dad hugged us then the door opened up and a lady in a blue suit opened the door "welcome" 

"It's a classic L.A victorian built around 1920 by the doctor to the starts at the time it's just fabulous theses are real Tiffany fixtures as you can see the previous owners loved this place like a child they restored everything" my mom smiled "gay?" The sale lady said "what do you think?" My dad Leans over "Tiffany. Wow" and he bumped me and the sale lady kept talking "do you cook?" My dad then said "my wife is grate at cooking I got her cooking lessons a few years ago she ended up teaching the teacher a few things" the sale lady smiled "cooking lessons how romantic" then she was talking to my dad "aren't you a psychologist?" My dad corrected her "psychiatrist you said something about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here so I could spend more time with the family" the sale lady smiled at my dad "how refreshing" 

Then our dog started to bark and I seen my mom look at me "Lou honey would you go see where rubie went? Thank you" I rolled my eyes and went walking towards rubie "what are you yapping at?" I asked her she ran away and I looked I seen a door and I was trying to open it, it finally opened after a few tries and I walked down the steps to see the basement I just walked back up the stairs.

The sale lady was talking but I wasn't really paying any attention until I heard "speaking of the last owners full disclosure requires that I tell you what happened to them" I seen my mom sigh " oh god don't tell me they died in here or anything, did they?" The sale lady looked at my mom "yes actually both of them murder-Suicide I sold them the house too" I saw my mom and dad look at each other "they were just the sweetest couple you never know I guess" I seen my dad look around and say "that explains why it's half the price everyone other house in the neighborhood I guess" 

The sale lady kept talking and I just kept walking around and looking at random things in the house with rubie in my arms "where did it happen?" I asked the lady looked at me "the basement" 

"We'll take it" I said and my parents looked over at me and I smirked at them.

***New Day***

It's Monday and that means a new day of hell I got dressed and I put on my adidas jacket,black pants, my vans and to top off my out my gray beanie 

I was walking in the school while smoking my cigarette and everyone was just looking at me I just kept blowing out smoke that's when I heard "hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces" I turned around and I seen it a was a group of girls "secondhand smoking kills" I sighed "I'm new I didn't know" I let it drop to the ground and I stepped on it "what in the hell is wrong with you?" She picked up the cigarette "people sit here and eat here" I sighed "you don't know me why are you doing this?" Then one of the girls said "Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer she takes this stuff pretty seriously" then the main girl looked at me "eat it or I'm going to get my boyfriend to beat the shit out of you" 

"No" then the others girls started talking "come on Leah that's enough" Leah the main girl looked at her friends "no, no, no I want to see him eat it" she grabbed me and was trying to force me to eat it "Leah come on he's like 12" I spit in her face and she screamed "you are dead!" And I ran away laughing 

I came home and I when did I heard my mom scream I followed it and I seen the attic was open and I ran up the stairs "what happened" I looked and I seen it was a black suit it looked like it was used for sex "holy shit" my mom then said "let's get rid of it" and my mom came by me "come on let's go down stairs come on"

 

••Appointment With Harry•••

 

"So harry these fantasies started two years ago? Three years ago? When?" Harry said  "two years ago it's always the same it starts the same way" 

"How tell me?" He asked harry and harry smirked "I prepared for the noble war I was walking in school wearing all black and I'm calm I know the secret I know what's coming I know no one can stop me including my self'"

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" he asked harry and harry looked at him "I kill people I like some of them beg for their life I don't feel sad I don't feel anything it's a filthy world we live in it's a filthy goddamn helpless world and honestly I feel like I am helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind there something about all that blood Man I drown in it the Indians believed that blood holds all bad spirits once a month ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free there's something smart about that very smart I like that" harry looked up and he seen himself dead he quickly shut his eyes then opened them "you think I'm crazy?" Harry asked him and he said "no I think you're creative and I think you have a lot of pain your not dealing with" harry sighed "my mother's probably worried about me right?" Harry asked and he looked at harry "I'm sure she is" 

"She's a cocksucker I mean literally a cocksucker she used to suck the guy off next door all the time my dad found out and he left, he left me alone with a cocksucker can you imagine? How sick is that?" He sighed and looked at harry "I heard a lot worse" harry looked at him and sat sitting criss cross applesauce "cool can you tell me some? I Like stories" he shook his head "no I can't" harry looked at him "the world is a filthy place it's a filthy goddamn horror show there's so much pain, you know? There's so much"

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was In my bathroom and I seen my blade and I picked it up and I started to cut my wrist over and over again and I seen the blood dripping down on the sink I touched my bleeding cuts and I looked up in the mirror to see a boy "you're doing it wrong if your trying to kill your self cut vertically they can't stitch that up" I turned around "how'd you get in here?" The boy kept looking at me "if your trying to kill your self you might also try locking the door" and the boy shut the door.

***New Day***

••Appointment With Harry•••

"You mind if I tape this?" He asked harry and harry said "no" he sat down "you taking your medication" harry looked at him "yes" he looked at harry "any side effects?" Harry looked at him "I was taking them at night but they kept me up" he looked at harry "what did you do?" He asked harry, "I started taking them in the morning" he nodded his head "light sensitivity is pretty common" harry was playing with the his fingers "maybe. yeah, I think so" he sighed "when I was in medical school they brought in this C.I.A. interrogator to help us better identify who was lying this guy was like 6'50 crew cut he must of been one hell of an interrogator because I'll tell you somethin I'd be terrified to lie to him" 

Harry sat up and stood up "you think I'm lying to you?" Harry asked he sighed "light sensitivity isn't a side effect of lexapro harry" harry moved and sat down on a chair "so you lied to me?" Harry asked and he sighed "what is important if you're telling the truth about theses things your doing to your classmates if your actually a danger to society the law says that I have to report you to the police" harry started rocking the chair "did you call them?" He sighed and walked towards harry "not yet I treated psychotics before and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and physiological damage that can't be reached" 

Harry looks at him "you think that's me? You think I can't get better" he looked at harry "you? Are you kidding me you're hopeless" he laughed and harry laughed he looked at harry "everybody can get better harry everybody I just think you're scared of what I'm not sure yet maybe rejection certainly because of what your father did to you" harry looked up at him "I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work" he laughed at what harry said "what?" Harry laughed as well "yeah that's why I didn't take the meds I was afraid my dick wouldn't work because I met someone"

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was standing by the door listening to what he was saying I left, me and harry were in my room " this one I did after my dad left I was 10 I think" harry pointed to his scared wrists I showed him mine "last week first day at my new school. Sucks" harry looked at me "Westfield right? The worst I got thrown out of there" I looked away "I hate it here I hate everyone all the boguie designer bullshit east coast was much cooler I mean at least we had weather" harry was looking at me and said "I love it when the leaves change" 

I smiled at him "yeah me too" harry stood up "why'd you move here?" I looked up at him "my dad had an affair my mom literally caught him in the act" harry turned around "that's horrible if you love someone you should never hurt them never" I nodded my head and he was writing something on my chalkboard paint "right, I know and the worst part is that six months earlier my mom had like this brutal miscarriage the baby was seven months old and we had to have this macabre funeral have you even seen a baby coffin" Harry came back over towards me and he grabbed my hand and his fingers were going over my cut up wrist "I'm sorry" 

I didn't say anything I just stood up "why are you seeing my dad?" I asked him and harry looked right at me "don't ask questions you already know the answer to, you're smarter than that" I turned off the weird song "wanna listen to this dude he's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything" harry looked at me with his eyes shining "got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" I smiled at him "what are you doing in here?" I heard my dad say I sighed "just listening to music, dad" my dad looked at harry "you need to leave harry you shouldn't be in here I think you know that please" I seen harry look at the ground and he stood up harry went to my dad and I could hear him say "what's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" I saw my dad look mad and harry walked out my dad walked towards me "stay away from him!" He said in a loud voice I rolled my eyes "dad! Nothin-" he cut me off "you heard me!" 

•••third person pov•••

Harry was walking down the stairs and hitting the wooden rails and said "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" 

***New Day***

••• Louis's Pov••• 

I came home from school I didn't see my mom and I didn't see my dad so I went to my dads office to see him and the fucking housekeeper "shit" I heard my dad say and I just ran I can't believe he is doing this again.

***New Day***

At school Leah's boyfriend beat me up "I'm not scared of you fag!" I was angry "you should be!" and all I kept hearing was fight! fight! Fight! I looked over And I seen my cigarette and I picked it up and I burned his hand "he fucking burned me!"

I came home a bit later and I walked through the backdoor and I seen my mom "Hey" she said to me and I just smiled and looked down she walked towards me "whoa come here" I stopped and she looked closer at me "what happened to your face?" I sighed "fell down" she grabbed my hand "come here sit, sit, sit" she sighed "girl or boy?" I looked down "it was a girls boyfriend" she grabbed the first aid kit "I hope he looks worse then you do remember the names" I rolled my eyes "I'm not narcing" my mom had the kit in her hands "you know we can easily move you to a different school there are a lot of really good private schools right in this neighborhood" I shook my head "I'm not running away I'm not scared of them" my mom smiled at me "not afraid of anything it's like that time In kindergarten when you told me to bring you home from that sleepover because the guys had on night lights I know you've gotten the short end of the stick lately this move and me and your dad haven't exactly been grate to be around" 

I looked at my mom "why don't you guys get divorced if you're so miserable?" I asked and my mom stared to move my hair out of the way "we still love each other" I shook my head a bit "you could have fooled me I thought you two hates each other well at least you hated him I don't blame you he was a shithead" my mom stopped cleaning my cut on my forehead and gave me a look "sorry" she then looked at me "it's okay he was a shithead you know we've got a lot of history your dads been through a lot I've been through a lot guess we need each other" my mom kept cleaning my cuts on my face.

"What are you scared of? You said I'm not scared of anything so what scares you?" I asked my mom she closed her eyes "lately? Everything life will do that to you" 

I was In my room ranting and walking back and forth "I want to kill them" I then heard harry say "then do it one less high school bitch and jock making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is in my opinion a public service you want her to leave you alone? stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing them there's only one solution scare them make them afraid of you that's the only thing bullies react to" I looked at harry "how?" I asked harry looked at me "it's simple you simply walk up to them and say.

***New Day***

I went up to Leah and her boyfriend "here's the deal I need to you two to stop harassing me I got what you want drugs come to my house tomorrow for your free sample I'm a dealer and a good one I got the best shit in town" I told them I went home and I seen harry "they are cokeheads I don't have coke" harry looked at me "you don't need any it's just an excuse to get them here and after that they'll empty-handed and terrified and I promise you you'll never be bothered by them again" I was confused "how am I going to terrify them?" Harry looked at me "helted skelter that's where I come in" 

***New Day***

I got them to come over to my house "what's down there?" Leah asked "my stash my parents toss my room every week" Leah turned to look at me "if your screwing with us-" I sighed "it's just the basement I found the best hiding place this is grate shit too a lot of the coke coming into the U.S. from Central American is smuggled in on lobster boats from Gloucester used to suck a dick to the lobster man in return for a key or two before they cut it" Leah was still down here hm I guess her boyfriend left us she sighed "so where is it?" I pointed "right around the corner" the walked "to the right" she sounded annoyed "this place is a dump" I scoffed "oh shut up" she became louder "I want my goddamn drugs" I chuckled "then keep going" 

I turned on the light to see harry sitting down in the rocking chair and wearing a normal people scare me shirt he was looking at Leah "so this is the coke whore" she looked at harry "who the hell are you?" Harry looked at me "get the lights" I turned the lights off and the next thing I see is flashing white lights going on and off like crazy and harry laughing like a maniac but he was changing into some fucking scary thing he yelled out "come on Whore! Come on! Coke whore" and I seen harry was on top of her "get off of me! Get off! Get it off" 

I screamed when the thing was close by me but I seen the thing scratch Leah and I ran to turn the light back on and I seen harry sitting back down smirking while Leah ran away crying her eyes out "Leah wait!" I then heard "I don't think she will be bothering you anymore" I was actually scared "what was that?" Harry looked confused "what? she kneed me in the balls and got away she must of ran into a wall or something" I shook my head "no I saw something!" Harry sighed "Lou you're talking crazy this is cool we showed that bitch" I shook my head "get out. I never want to see you again" I said with tears running down my face harry was walking closer by me and I pushed him and ran up the stairs

•••third person pov••• 

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" harry yelled and his eyes were watering.


	2. Chapter 2

•••Appointment With Harry•••

Harry was sitting down with him and then his phone went off he looked at harry "I'm sorry " and picked it up his phone and harry was looking directly at him "so what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist I bet you think about sex" he looked at harry "do you think about sex a lot?" He was still looking at him "I think about one boy in particular your son I jerk off thinking about him a lot" he sat up a bit "I'm not comfortable with you talking about my son, harry" harry moved him self "don't you want to know what I do to him How I lay him down on the bed and I crease his soft skin make him purr like a little kitten he's a virgin they get horny so easily" 

He was kinda annoyed with harry "do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress" harry slightly nodded his head "actually, yes I jerk off a lot to make the visions go away the blood and the carnage I want the thoughts to go away and you're not helping me" he shook his head "well, we've only been working together a few weeks now" harry smirked "well you're sexual right louis told me about the affair with the girl in Boston not much older then him he said" he was getting a bit mad "our time is up" harry just looked at him "bullshit I don't accept that" he sighed "our time is up for today, harry" harry slowly got up and left room.

 

•••Louis's Pov••• 

I was at a skatepark with Leah I turned over and I saw she was smoking "I thought you hated smoking" she looked at me "I've taken it up I can't sleep I'm terrified of everything what attacked me wasn't human" I looked down "it was harry" she shook her head "no you saw that other thing too" I rolled my eyes "he was trying to freak us both out, why'd you tell your parents?" She blew out smoke "don't worry I told them I got attacked by some chola on melrose who wanted my Chanel, could I tell them I went to your house to score coke, I had to file a fake police report and everything" 

I looked over at her and asked "how deep are the cuts?" She was just looking around "deep, god I-I can't stop thinking about that mouth" I shook my head "it was a mask he was purposely trying to terrorize you and that hat doesn't look like you" she shook her head at me "it serves a purpose look my hair is turning white from fear yeah I read on the internet that's possible" she took over her glasses "do you believe in the devil" I slightly shook my head "no"'she turned towards me and her eyes were watering "I do I've looked into his eyes" 

I left the skatepark and I was in my room reading a book and listening to music i heard someone knock on my door "I turned it down, what do you want?" I heard my mom sigh "can I come in?" I stood up and opened the door to see my mom holding a plate with a chocolate cupcake with a violet rose "hi our kooky neighbor made you cupcakes" I looked at it "huh" I walked back into my room when my mom walked in as well "wanna watch a movie? I figured since your dad's gone for the night we could have do what we use to and watch Disney movies" I shook my head "yeah no thanks" my mom sat down on my bed "I thought it might be fun to hang out" I picked up my book "can't homework" 

"Are you mad at me about something?" My mom asked me I picked up the plate of the cupcake "why don't you eat it since you're eating for two now? What you think I'm stupid? You stopped drinking wine at dinner and you're also gaining weight in your face" my mom looked down "I was going to tell you tonight" I rolled my eyes "you know the statistics when you have a baby over 40" my mom closed her eyes and nodded her head "yeah I do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head "no thanks I'm good" and I went back to reading my mom got up to leave and I put my book down "having a baby isn't going to keep you and dad together if that's what you're thinking" 

My mom looked at me "wow louis I am really appreciating your optimism on this really I am come on go ahead and say all your mean things" I looked at her "I think your weak" I saw my mom's face drop and she left my room while saying a quit "okay" and she shut my door and I picked up the stupid cupcake and put it in front of my bedroom door.

"Louis! Louis! Answer me" I went down stairs and I seen my mom "how am I supposed to do my homework when you keep interrupting me what's the matter" she looked scared and frantic "where is your phone?" I looked up stairs "in my bag upstairs" she looked at me "go, go get it dial 911"  I heard the door ring "who's that" she was looking back and forth "just go into your room, lock the door don't come out until I tell you Now!" I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked my door and I grabbed my bag and I dumped it out to find my phone but I couldn't find it that's when a person with a black mask came in.

The dude dragged me downstairs and I was down stairs with my mom but she was tied up to the chair and there were people with black mask on and they kept talking about some fucked up shit then I heard a girl say who goes first and the next thing I know something was thrown at me "screw you psycho I'm not putting this on" I threw it back and one of the girls looked at me "you have to, everything has to be perfect" then the dude he had his knife out "take your clothes off" and he rip my shirt "no get way!" I was fighting the guy when I heard my mom say "hey! Put it on me!" The main girl looked at my mom "oh you'll both be wearing uniforms R. Franklin hated nurses he had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer that's why he took gladys upstairs and drowned her In a tub" the crazy girl walked closer to my mom "and you Maria he saved you for last" then the other crazy girl talked "R. Franklin was the first before Manson he changed the culture we're paying tribute to him" 

I looked over and I seen my mom shaking her head "we're not going to be part of your reenactment" the main girl threw the outfit at me "put this on you won't like it if I have to make you" I slowly stood up and I kicked the main girl's knee and I ran towards the kitchen and I felt someone pull me I screamed when they covered my mouth I looked up and I seen it was harry "harry they are trying to kill me and my mom" he looked at me "get them to the basement" I was shaking a bit "what the hell are you talking about?" I asked and Harry looked at me in the eyes "the basement just do it" then I seen harry go up against the wall and I seen the crazy girl run and get me.

I was in the bathroom putting on the dumb outfit but taking my time the girl sighed "what is taking you so long" I looked at stockings "so are these vintage?" The girl looked at me "nurses catalog" then the other girl came in eating the cupcake the one girl pointed her knife at me "step on it times a wastin" I looked at the girl "tell me what is going on downstairs?" The girl turned to the other girl and asked "you get all the cell phones?" I was annoyed "answer me what's he doing to my mother" I was trying to run when she stopped me she looked at her watch "it's 10:57 get in the tub" she grabbed me and I put my feet in the tub "you have to put someone under the water for three minutes until they lose consciousness the brain begins to die from oxygen deprivation" I started to laugh and the girl looked a bit confused "this is funny to you?" I smirked a bit "what's funny is you think you know everything about this house and clearly you know nothing this isn't even the right tub"

She looked annoyed "second floor bathroom I've studied the crime scene photos" I looked at her "the one he used is in the basement we totally remodeled this bathroom" she was getting angry "you think I'm going to fall for that?" I rolled my eyes "it's a grimy claw-foot tub with a chrome faucet go look" 

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was following her she was trying to find everyone else but I saw her and I grabbed the axe and I sliced her stomach and I kept doing it 

 

•••Louis's Pov•••

I took the girl down to the basement and she had her knife on my back "you better not be messing with me" I walked down the basement "it's down her around the corner" that's when the light went off "where are you" 

"Over hear you stupid bitch!" I heard harry say then harry was by the tub "I've already filled it up with water for you" I just ran out of the basement "Louis!" I saw it was my mom and I took her hand and we left our house we ran down the street yelling

"Somebody help" 

"Call 911" 

"helps us"

***New Day***

It was the next day and I was all dressed and I walked into the dining room and my dad came up to me "Louis, your mom said that you told her that harry helped you escape?" I looked up at him "yeah thanks for not dragging him into all that" my dad looked over at my mom then to me "what was he doing in the house?" I shrugged my shoulders "how should I know?" My dad looked at me "Louis" I was a bit annoyed "you think I let him in? I don't know why harry was here but I'm glad he was you weren't" and then I went to my mom "you were really brave mom" she smiled at me and then I left the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was sitting outside on the ledge smoking when I seen my dad I hurried up and I put it out he came by me "relax I'm not here to bust you" I was a bit confused "why not?" He looked at me "what you guys went through last week" I looked down "seriously dad I'm fine it'll make a grate college essay one day" my dad smiled at me "okay but if you ever want to talk to somebody" I shook my head "dad" he shook his head slightly "I mean not me you know I'm way too expensive" we both laughed "but we can find you someone" I nodded my head "okay thanks I'll think about it" my dad left and I leaned back against the wall.

Then I seen harry come out from the bushes again he sat down with me "he's a grate dad,he really cares you're lucky like that" I picked up the cigarette and harry lit it for me with a smile on his face.

***New Day***

It's a new day and I came home from school only to find out I had to go with my mom to find a new house or apartment I looked at the lady who was not dressed appropriately "excuse me can my mom and I have a moment? Alone" the girl looked at me "sure I'll be In the rental office I got someone coming in 20 minutes" my mom walked closer towards me I couldn't look at her "I'm glad we moved all the way to California since we could be totally anywhere" my mom looked around "I think it has a certain-" I cut her off "you and dad both of you, you don't deal with anything the affair, the miscarriage for most people that's just life and they deal but you guys had to uproot everything drag everyone across the country to start all over" my mom shook her head "honey I don't think you've quite processed what happened to us in that house that was devastating that was a nightmare" 

I looked around "this place is a nightmare I love our house it's got soul it's where you and I kicked some ass mom you say were the victims of something as there I say that's a place where we survived" my mom smiled a bit "I love that you see it that way but I'm pregnant I can't stay there this is the decision that your father and I have made for our family together" I looked down at the floor "yeah whatever but I'm telling you if you go ahead with this whacked-out plan and I'm out of here I will run away and believe me I know how to leave so you will never find me" and I left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

((Niam))  
***2010***

Niall was in the kitchen getting things ready for the Halloween party when Liam came walking "be home around 4:00" and he picked up his bags and Niall put his hand on Liam's chest "I need help carving these pumpkins" Liam looked and he saw something "who is that?" He asked Niall looked up at Liam "it's Marie Antoinette I'm doing famous French figures theme this year" Liam looked at Niall "I'm hitting the gym" Niall rolled his eyes "well make sure you wear a condom and pick me up some gala apples I thought these golden delicious would look dramatic in the bobbing bucket they just look dull and depressing there's no contrast" he picked up the apple and went back over to the pumpkins and picked up his glass of wine.

Then Liam walked back in "why would I wear a condom at the gym?" He asked Niall looked at him "maybe because you're screwing that twink trainer of yours and I need gourds I'm going to hand them on the three out front, spray paint them and they're going to be these clever little organic ghost" Niall grabbed the bottle of wine and proud him self someone more and Liam took off his gym bag "you know what? I am" Niall was still over by the sink "you are what?" He asked and Liam kept walking closer to him "screwing my trainer you know what else? He is a power bottom he loves it" Niall turned around "first of all please remember our agreement don't ask, don't tell secondly is this crass admission supposed to hurt me?" Niall walked closer towards Liam "at this point with you I'm bulletproof" he took a drink of the wine "and I need some dry ice have you picked out a costume yet?" Liam sighed "why are you doing this?" Niall looked around "because there's going to be a party here in three days" Liam walked over to the pumpkins "this is all bullshit bullshit" and he throwing some things "everything we've became is bullshit! I don't give a shit about carving pumpkins I want love! I want passion! I want a relationship with a man, not Martha Stewart!" 

Niall looked at Liam "then leave! Oh I forgot you can't because all of your money and mine is in the house that we agreed to flip and make a mint on and now we can't because the economy is in the shitter do you think I like carving  20 pumpkins and getting squash guts under my nails I am trying here! I'm trying to make this place warm and inviting and spectacular and have this Halloween party shot by Elle Friggin' Decor so someone will see it and sweep in and take this place off our hands and then I can feel free to fall in love with a 25 year who has grate biceps so get off my back" Niall was now in front of Liam's face.

"Carve a goddamn pumpkin go get a goddamn costume and man up" Niall left and went back to his wine Liam looked at him "I can't believe this is who we've become hallo-queens arguing over pumpkins we wanted to have a baby we were going to have this grate life" Liam picked up his gym bag and left the kitchen.

Niall was putting the apples in the bobbing bucket but he sat down and hit the table "red is wrong it has to be green" he looked up and he seen 'Liam' who was wearing a very kinky outfit he picked up his wine "funny it's good actually it's very... scary- sexy" he picked up the bats "come help me with these bats I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything my attitude, my low sex drive it's probably low testosterone from stress I'm seeing a doctor next week" 'Liam' walked closer towards him and Niall stood up "did you get the apples?" Then 'Liam' threw him against the furniture and he picked him up and put his head into the bobbing bucket and cracked his neck that's when Liam really walked in a cowboy costume when he seen the black suit.

***Present time***

•••Appointment With Harry•••

He looked at harry "I've agreed to this meeting because we need to clarify a few things first thing the psychiatrist that I recommended to Dr.Golman said that you never showed up for the first appointment and you never called to cancel" Harry was bitting his nails and playing with his fingers "I don't want to see anyone but you" he looked at harry "we've discussed why that won't work which brings me to my next question we're very grateful to you harry for how helped my family but you need to explain here and now what you were doing in this house at the time of the break-in" harry kept playing with his fingers "the truth is I was just like hanging around outside and I was throwing pebbles at his window but he blew me off and then I noticed that the door was unlocked so I went inside it's not cool I know"

He sighed "I understand but this is why I came treat you it's inappropriate for everyone concerned" harry felt his eyes water "I really need your help I don't want to be like this I want to be a good person and I know that you can help me you're the one okay? You're the only one that I can trust" he shook his head "I cannot see you in this house" harry started to cry he sighed and looked at harry "look I have an opening I'll meet you someplace for coffee but you have to promise me" harry sat up " I promise you, promise no more weird shit okay?" He sighed.

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was in my room when I heard something I sat on my bed when I felt someone grab my ankles I looked and I seen it was Adam long story short the kid he keeps breaking in our house "Adam" he got up from the under the bed "I want to be a handsome boy for Halloween" I was a bit confused "you want what?" He looked at me "Make me a handsome boy like you Louis" I smiled at him 

I did his hair, I put some make up on him and I put on a different outfit "I'm not really good at this" he shrugged his shoulders "I don't care I like it" I smiled at him "how old are you Adam?" He laughed "a gentleman never tells their age" I laughed a bit and he looked up at me "is harry your boyfriend?" I was a bit confused "wait you know harry?" He nodded his head "I talk to him when he comes here for his head shrinking he likes you I can tell he thinks you're a pretty boy" I blushed then he asked me something out of the blue "are you a... virgin?" I was kinda shocked "yes aren't you?" He shook his head "hell no" I sighed "you can't keep breaking into our house Adam" he was getting annoyed I could tell.

"But I like it here my friends are here" I was done and he looked in the mirror "wow! Louis I'm handsome" I smiled hugely at him.

When Adam left the house I went into the basement "Harry? Harry? You said you wanted to meet at midnight come out come out wherever you are" that's when I was face with the black suit they covered my mouth and pushed me against the stairs I heard laughing and I knew it was harry I hit his chest "you asshole" he took off the mask "I scared you" I looked up at him "no you didn't" I looked at the suit "where'd you get this thing? My dad threw it out?" Harry leaned close by my lips "finders keepers" the next thing I know I felt his lips on mine and I kissed back we stopped kissing and he looked at "really I didn't scare you?" I kept looking directly into his eyes "I said no" he sighed "I bet I can" 

Harry lit red candles "you have to put your fingers on the other side" I scoffed "I don't believe that shit" Harry picked up a Ouija board "Charles is gonna answer all your questions he used to live here" I stood up and went by him "is Charles going to tell me what happened to those ass holes that tried to kill us? What'd you do to them" harry fixed his hair " I told I didn't do anything" I sat down and harry looked at me " I had some help" harry made a gesture to garb my hand and I let him take my hand we both had our hands on the ouija board.

"What's in this basement I want the truth" harry looked down at the board "what I'm about to tell you might scare you... to death" I looked at harry " I can take it" he put his hands back on the board "Dr.Charles Montgomery built this house and here in this basement is where he worked Charles was a doctor to the stars but he was also a drug addict his wife Nora wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle so she set up a little secret side business he would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore this went on and on until one day one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself and she told her boyfriend what happened"

"The boyfriend wanted revenge so he kidnapped Charles and Nora's baby terrified the doctor and his wife waited dofor the ransom demands driven to insane the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death but what he created was ungodly And monstrous and even after their tragic end that thing remained down to this day" I looked at harry with huge eyes "oh my god you are so full of shit I don't believe a word that has come out of your mouth forget it , forget I asked and I'm tired that we keep hanging out in this dark dank place why can't we go somewhere? like on a real date?" I stood up and I seen harry stand up "all right" he grabbed my hands "tomorrow night we'll go out" then we heard walking from upstairs and harry looked a bit scared "your father agreed to see me again but I'm not supposed to be here" I grabbed his hand "come on I'll be your lookout" I walked up the stairs while holding Harry's hand.

***New Day***

•••Appointment With Harry•••

Harry was holding two cups of coffee "wow there's so many different flavors it's freaky I don't know half of em" harry gave him the coffee and then he seen a boy who was sitting down wearing something scary he looked over and he seen he wasn't paying attention to harry "he minds you of Louis doesn't he?" He smiled at harry and nodded his head "he had to be scary my fierce little boy just like his mom smart and handsome no need to be like anyone else the thing is I was a troubled kid too I was kinda like you harry I didn't hold out too much for my self not many other people did either total shock to everyone including my self when I became a doctor but some how I was giving this amazing gift of family" harry saw he was crying and he grabbed his hand "hey it's gonna be okay Dr.Tomlinson" he shook his head "I'm sorry oh god I'm sorry harry"

•••Niam•••

Niall and Liam were decorating the house from them and he went over to the bobbing bucket when he seen apples "what the hell is this" Vivian turned towards him "what?" She asks Niall "Niall" David called and Niall shook his head "gala apples we specifically talked about Granny Smith" David went by Niall "they didn't have Any Granny Smiths at gelson's" Niall turned towards David " then you go the farmers market or an off-ramp in Valencia and you buy a bag from Pedro where's the effort" Vivian looked at Niall "I think you're overreacting" Niall walked closer "because I am the only one who actually gives a shit I think you should just leave" Vivian shook her head "you think we should leave our house?" Niall was mad "it's not your house we know it you know and the house knows it frankly you don't deserve it!"

Vivian was annoyed with Niall "get out!" David nodded his head "yeah leave" Liam then talked "we are not leaving this house" Vivian was even more annoyed "get out! Get out! Get out!" And she started to take things down "let's just go" Liam grabbed Niall Vivian was Destroying the house "I don't care about any of this, just go!" Niall looked and he seen the black suit and he ran to Liam .

•••Louis's Pov••• 

I was in my room when I heard my mom screaming I ran down the stairs "what's going on?" My dad looked at me "stay here and don't answer the door" I was confused "don't answer the door? it's Halloween" and they left I was home all alone I went back into my room and I played music and I was reading a manga.

I then heard the door bell ring and I was confused as hell then I heard knocking I ran down the stairs and When I was by the door I heard "goddamn it David I want my money!" The voice sounded angry I was a bit scared "I am not leaving here till I have my thousand dollars!" I looked out the key hole and I seen a man "David Tomlinson! I'm not leaving here till I have my thousand dollars! Screw you, you owe me!" I backed away from the door and I picked up the phone and I called my dad and I kept backing up from the door.

"Hey sweetie" 

"Dad there's some freaky dude at the door screaming about money I think he might be one of your patients should I call the police?" 

"No no just- just keep the door closed" 

"Is it locked?" I heard my dad ask 

"Yeah" I told him and I kept hearing knocking and the bell ringing 

"We're on our way home right now just louis just- just keep the door locked" 

" I know you're In there? Is that your son?" I didn't say anything I just backed away from the door.


	5. Chapter 5

•••Louis's Pov•••

The bell ringing and the knocking stopped but I heard something but when I turned around nothing I ran up the stairs and into my room I locked my door and I put my head in my hands I then heard something hitting my window I looked out I seen it was harry he was throwing pebbles at my window I opened up my window and he pointed "basement" I then got dressed and went to the basement.

I walked down the stairs "Harry?" I seen him come out from the shadows "hey" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him and I went over to him and he held me "oh it's been insane here first the cops were outside then some freak started banging on the door screaming about money" he stopped holding me "hey hey shit like that does tend to go down on Halloween probably just asshole kids it's fine now, I'm here" he then pulled out a rose "I painted it black I know how you don't like normal things" I looked at it "your the first boy to give me a flower thank you I love it" he couldn't stop smiling and harry looked at me "you ready to go on our date?" I nodded my head "yeah" 

Me and harry were out at the beach when my phone was going off "Louis where are you" I sighed "hanging out with friends" my mom sounded frantic "we told you not to leave" I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry I should've called you earlier is this the part where you make me come home?" She sounded normal "are you safe" I smiled "I swear" 

"Are you having fun" I looked around "yeah" I heard my mom sigh "what happened with the guy who was banging on the door?" I shook it off "it was just some kids I think they were playing a prank they went away" 

"I want you home in an hour" I saw harry was next to me and he was kissing my neck lightly, I was trying to end this call "okay. All right bye" Harry was laying on top of me then he got off of me "who was that" I looked at him "my mom" he leaned over "oh" and he kissed me I started to lay back and harry was on top of me.

Me and harry were making out "I want to"  I told him and I rubbed him through his pants and he looked at me "oh, no" I stopped "sorry" I said lowly I laid down "I thought" harry sighed "I just, Louis I swear I want to be with you so badly that's never happened with me with a boy or a girl" i was confused "I thought you were gay?" He shook his head "no I just" he got off of me and sat down "maybe it's the meds your dad gave me they do that you know" I sat up "I'm gonna go" I stood up and harry garbed at me 

"No no no louis, I'm not ready to go not yet" I slowly sat back down and harry pulled me into him "I use to come here when the world closed in and go so small I couldn't breathe I'd look out at the ocean and I'd think yo douche bag high school counts for jack shit Kurt Cobain, Quentin Tarantino, Brando, De Niro, Pacino all high school dropouts"

I looked up at harry and he looked down at me "I... hated high school so I'd come here and I'd look out at this vast limitless expanse and it's like that's your life man you can do anything, you can be anything screw high school that's just a blip in your timeline don't get stuck there" harry looked at me and I put my head on his shoulders I turned over and I seen people "there's someone here" I told harry and that's when they all came by us then they were talking with Harry and they were dead What the hell? 

This one guy said "we've been waiting for years for you to show your face but you like mommy's little safe house don't you" harry looked at him "I don't know you" I was so confused what is going on then they started talking about killing harry I stood up "ha-ha Halloween jokes" then the guy looked at me "will somebody please erase this bitch?" I herd a girl say and then I heard "why does he get a boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend do you?"

"Kyle you?" The jock shook his head "nope haven't had sex in a long time" and he looked at me, harry pushed me in front of him then picked up the blanket "this place sucks someone should pick the trash" he said to the group of high schoolers.

We got home and I took harry to my room "are you seriously gonna act like nothing happened at the beach? They totally knew you harry" harry shrugged his shoulders "but I don't know them" I walked closer by harry "then why do they hate you?" He looked down and walked away "th-they're just high school assholes I mean the world's full of ' em it's popular kids who get off on being mean and cruel I thought you understood that" harry looked at me 

"Harry I can tell you're totally freaked out" that's when we hear rubie baking and we looked "it's them they followed us here?" Harry looked a bit scared "this is bullshit" I then went over to my desk and grabbed scissors.

I went outside "oh grate he sends out his little boyfriend and with a pair of scissors you gonna make is some paper dolls?" I went over to one girl "this is private property I have every right to call the cops" then I heard "go ahead call them you'll probably need them" I looked over and I seen it was the cheerleader then the jock looked at me "screw that he deserve whatever happens to him" then the punk chick talked "yeah he's like those lonely fat people that marry guys on death row you're deeply deeply disturbed" I was annoyed "you guys need to take your disgusting made up faces and go home now!" 

The jock stood up "made-up?" Then the cheerleader stood up and walked towards me "home? Where is that I'm an only child after what happened my parents split up sold the house and moved away no forwarding address so I don't have a home" I sighed "parents sucks but I can't fix it for you" then the jock said "can you fix this? Can you give me my scholarship to Georgia Tech? I'm supposed to be starting quarterback freshman year" 

"He doesn't care he's in love and he'll do anything for him including giving him his virginity tonight was the night wasn't it?" I looked down at the cheerleader then the jock come over by me  "you stupid slut he's worse Then he is he thinks it's okay what he did to us!" I was so fucking confused "what did he do to you?" The cheerleader stood up "he doesn't know" I looked at her "about what" 

"How have you not heard about Westfield High?" The jock asked and I sighed "we just moved here" the punk chick looked at me "pick up a yearbook bitch or read a newspaper, we're kinda famous" I scoffed "so you're popular and you're pissed off I don't know who you are" the punk chick then said to everyone "let's put him down take him out of his misery" 

"Leave him alone!" I heard harry say I walked towards harry and harry looked at me "go inside I can handle this" I looked at him "I seriously doubt that" he then looked at the five teens "go inside!" I shook my head "no they want to hurt you" then the punk chick talked "karma's a bitch harry" harry started to walk down a bit "you want to talk to me? Let's see how fast you can run" and harry ran and they chased after him.

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was running away from them and I saw they were trying to catch up to me

•••Louis's Pov•••

I picked up my phone and I called the cops "my boyfriend is In trouble there's a bunch of kids chasing him I think they're gonna kill him" I was on the phone when our kooky neighbor grabbed me "come with to my house now she said" I pushed her off of me "leave me alone you crazy bitch" she grabbed me tightly "Adam is dead because of you" I ran away.

I was in our neighbors house sitting at her table "he wanted to be a handsome young boy of course he didn't look that handsome lying on that table under those harsh energy-efficient lights, one of the comforts of having different children is knowing one's youth has not fled but merely passed down to a new generation they say when a... parent dies a child feels his own mortality but when a child dies it's immortality that's a parent loses" 

"Constance I'm so sorry" she slightly smiled at me "well you did encourage him that's true but you were just trying to be kind weren't you I was the one who sent her out into the world tonight and it did what it will do go ahead drink your tea" I looked and I seen a cigarette "can I have one of those?" And I pointed to it "oh a cigarette? Oh certainly" I picked one out "just don't let your mama know that I'm encouraging your vices" she then lit my cigarette "you know Adam was a willful child I suppose if he inherited anything from it was that in truth I think my little monster was more like me than any of my other children" I was shocked "I didn't know you had other children?" 

"Harry is my son" I was really shocked "what?" Constance shook her head "he cannot know about this Louis he cannot know that his brother has passed not now he doesn't... react well to certain things so you- you have to promise me" she grabbed my arm "I don't understand" she looked at me with tears running down her face "he's a sensitive boy you've seen that he's-he's a young man with too deep feelings,the soul of a poet but none of the grit or steel that act as bulwark against this- threes horrors of this world the steel that has protected me that Adam possessed and that- that you have too I uh think that's why he's taken so with you he craves your strength" 

She showed me a Picture frame "look maybe he misses his brother but we must protect him Louis" I looked down and I seen the photo it was of harry and Adam.

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was running away from and I stopped at the beach to take a deep breathe I was leaning over trying to catch my breath when I looked over and I saw them fuck I stood up and said "I use to run track" 

"We know" a girl said I was a bit confused "is somebody going to explain this to me?" Then the other walked closer to me "do you believe in god?" I looked at her "is that what this is about? You guys are with campus Crusade" I was pushed into a trash can and she came close by me "you asked me if I believe in god and you put a gun to my head I said yes it wasn't even true and I said yes and then you pull the trigger" I was getting pissed off "what is this? Is this part of a Halloween act? Because I mean the makeup is chilling but the performance" I was cut off by the jock and he punched me in the stomach and threw me down.

"No more bullshit harry! You owe us an explanation" the jock yelled at me I looked at him "why are you doing this to me? What do you-" and he kicked me in the stomach "why did you target the jocks I never did anything to you!" Then the other dude who was punk talked "it wasn't just the jocks I mean look at me look at Amir did you ever once go to a football game? This guy was honor roll he could have been valedictorian" he kicked me in the stomach "asshole! Now I'm not gonna change the world okay? Be he could have, he could have been something and you ruined all that potential"

"We wanna know why you owe us that" the cheerleader said and the punk chick shook her head "way more then that" I shook my head "you got the wrong guy okay?" I started to cry and then the cheerleader was crying and looking at me "no don't you dare! We have been looking for you for years" the jock was annoyed "he is screwing with us" 

"Maybe he's in denial"

"Maybe he's psychotic"

I seen flashbacks and I hit my head "get out! Get out! Of my head!" The cheerleader came by me "we aren't In you head we are right here" I just started to cry "come on, heather the sun's coming up" she looked at me "please just say it, just say what you did" I just cried "I should be 34 years old and married with babies" I shook my head "I don't know you I'm sorry i don't know you" then the punk girl came over and went to the cheerleader "come on we gotta go" I just started to kinda stop crying and they all started walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

***1994***

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was wearing all black I had a lot of guns on me and I started to shoot up the school I did it in the hallway, classrooms and then I went to the library I went to the first door I kept hitting the door and I nothing I smirked, I knew that the school had another door so I went to the other door that's when someone was trying to hold it I picked up my gun I reloaded it  and I shot them.

I opened the door and I was walking but I knew someone else was walking as well so I stopped and I knocked over books and she went to the floor crying I went in front of her and I shot her, I then saw a dude on the floor "oh god please don't!" I shot him, I turned around and I seen a kid on the phone I got In front of him and I shot him, then a jock came out and he was talking to me I reloaded my gun and I shot him then I heard a girl say "oh god" I went over to the table and I lifted it and I shot her in head.

I came home and The next thing I know a lot of the cops show up and I heard my mom "let me talk to him please, just let me talk to him harry!" I was sitting on my bed when the red dots were all on me I slowly stood up with my hands up "harry no please he'll go peacefully he's just a child!, he's just a child" 

"Harry! Harry! no!" 

I then raised my hand up to my head and made a gun with my hand and pointed it to my head "pew" 

 

***Present Time***

•••Louis's Pov•••

I went to my labtop and I went to google and I typed in 

W e s t f i e l d H i g h M a s s a c r e 

I looked through it and I seen links and photos and I hit one link and It was page to show who was dead and I looked and saw that it was teens who we saw last I kept going through things when I seen a title for a link Suspect In School Shooting Dead, I looked down it was a photo of Harry i looked at the name to make sure it was him and it was H a r r y S t y l e s I just couldn't believe this I shut my labtop and I ran downstairs "mom?" 

"Mommy?" 

I then saw someone in the kitchen I walked closer "she's not here" I looked at Constance "where is she? Did you hurt her" I asked and my voice was cracking from when I was crying she took a drag from her cigarette and chuckled "of course not, she's probably at the grocery store buying some frozen things to reheat for your supper tonight, you found out about Harry didn't you I knew you would" I walked closer towards her "get out of my house this is not happening" she looked at me "I questioned my sanity when I first found out but this house- this house will make you a believer you see Louis we were living here when Harry lost his way and I believe that the house drove him to it"

I looked at her "what? No that can't be real" she looked at me "you're a smart boy how can you be so arrogant to think that's there's only one reality that you're able to see I want you to meet someone" and she left my house but with my to follow her, I was in here house I walked in and a lady was sitting down.

"Louis Tomlinson, meet Billie Dean Howard" she looked at Constance "the child has no manners Billie is a gifted medium she can help" Billie looked up at me "you're confused, overwhelmed why wouldn't you be?" I shook my head "I never asked for any of this" she looked at me "none of us did but nothing can be done once one's been chosen" she held out her hand towards the seat in front of her and I slowly walked towards it "Billie has been helping me for years" Constance said as she put down tea on the table "I first found her on Craigslist I've been through all the phonies but she is 100% authentic" 

She looked over at Constance "I've just come from a meeting at lifetime they're interested in making a pilot with me" I looked down at my hands "a Craigslist psychic with a Hollywood agent who'd have thought" I looked up at her "a medium dear I can't read your future that's a different gift" Constance came over by me "here have some chamomile tea it'll came the nerves" I put a hand over my face "I'm in a dream" Billie crossed her arms and she looked at me "I use to be like you until I was 25 went out of the blue my cleaning lady shows up as my brushing my teeth expect she's to no toilet brush and rubber gloves she's naked and bloody her husband murdered her with an ice pick" 

Constance proud tea in her cup "it's hard to keep good help" she put her hand on her chest "do you think I wanted a bloody Mexican ghost in my bathroom? All I wanted was to improve my tennis game and unseat charlotte Whitney as president of my book club but I was choose and when you're chosen, you either get with the program or you go crazy understanding the truth is your only choice" 

I started playing with my hands and asked "what's your version of the truth?" She picked up a cigarette and Constance lit it for her "there are some who have an understandably violent and vengeful reaction to being horribly murdered they refuse to move on until they exact their pound of flesh then there are very few souls like Harry who don't even know they are dead who walk among the living in childlike confusion" 

I was in shock and my eyes started to water and I looked over at Constance "that's why I wanted him to see your father I was hoping your father might help him achieve some clarity about him self that he could see the truth on his own" Billie looked at me "we must help him cross over Louis" I knew I was about to cry "this is bullshit I was set up the computer was someone messed with my" Billie she cut me off "who is marry?" She grabbed my hand "Louis she wants to talk to you"  I had a flashback  of my grandmother when she was in the hospital and she told me "they don't understand stand you never will understand you" I was pulled back into reality when I heard "does that mean anything to you? That they don't understand stand you?" I started to cry and I got up and left the house.

I came home and I ran into the bathroom and my eyes were red and I kept crying and I was In my bathroom I found my little bag that I hid my razor blades in and I picked one up I moved my sleeve and ~Vision~ I seen my scared up wrist and I put the blade on my wrist and I cut my self I looked up in the mirror then I looked at the blade in my hand and I sliced my neck~Vision over~ I was pulled back into reality when I heard "are you scared now?" Harry asked I turned around and he was gone.

I went to my dads office "dad?" He was on his phone and he looked at me "hey honey" I walked closer to him "I'm sorry dad" I was and I started to cry he looked at me "it's all my fault" he was now looking confused "what? No no lou no no no" he hugged me "your mother and I both love you very much it's never gonna change" I held on to him "it's the darkness it has me" he hugged me tightly "I have you Lou I have you" 

***New Day***

I was at the skatepark with Leah "I owe you an apology" she looked at me "it attacked you too didn't it?" I shook my head "no but I don't know what's real anymore I feel like I'm loosing my mind" she took off her glasses and came over towards me "the devil is real and he's not a little red man with horns and a tail he can be beautiful cause he is a fallen angel and he used to be gods favorite have you read the book of Revelation?" I looked down at my feet "no" she sighed "in heaven there's this woman in labor howling in pain and there's a there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her baby but the archangel Michael he hurls the dragon down to earth from that moment on the red dragon hates the woman and declares war on her and all of her children that's us" 

I was just in shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing Leah looked down "uh yeah things have gotten pretty weird for me" I sighed "me too, I can't eat, I can't sleep" Leah looked up "the nights are the worst I get... four hours If I'm lucky that's only with pills" I was looking ahead of me "what kind of pills" she turned to look at me and she went into her purse and I looked over she handed me the pill bottle "can I have one?" 

 

I was at school and I went to the library and I saw this memorial Plaque and I read the names I backed away then I heard "they were over by the sofa" I slowly turned around to face a man in a wheelchair "used to be row of tables I get four or five of sickos a year usually freshman what are you a transfer?" I looked at him "you're that teacher your like a hero" he looked up at me "now you know what heroes look like" he then rolled away I turned towards him "wait I'm sorry I'm not like those other kids I know Harry I mean I know his mom we moved next door to her" he turned his chair towards me "did you know before he did this?" I asked he sighed "I knew his face didn't seem like a bad kid actually he was in here a lot kind of thoughtful likes to read Byron, books on birds just random stuff" I looked at him "was he bullied or something? Did he even know the kids he shot?" 

He didn't say anything he just turned his chair I sighed "I just want to know why he did it" he rolled away "me too" I was fed up "why are you bullshitting me?" He rolled back towards me "if the bullet had been an inch to the right it would have missed my spine and I would have walked out here might have even been able to stop him an inch higher it would have killed me sometimes shit just happens" I rolled my eyes "good people don't just have a bad day and start shooting people" he turned his head a bit "maybe he wasn't a good person" I looked down at the floor.

I came home late and I seen something walk in dark I took off my school backpack and I followed it "Harry?" I then saw Harry again and he went into the basement I followed him "Harry? I'm not playing hide-and- seek you have to leave now!" That's when I heard laughter and it sounded like popping "get out of my house!" I screamed and That's when I seen a a lady in the a nurse outfit "look at what he did to me" she said I turned around and I seen a guy he was all cut up and the girl "excuse me but I don't want to bother you but I'm hurt and needing some help" I ran away then a man with a doctors outfit came out "has my wife medicated you, are you head for the procedure?" I started to cry and I ran up stairs.

When I got upstairs I heard music playing I went into my room and I turned off the music and I backed away from it I looked over at my chalkboard paint wall and it said I LOVE YOU I started to cry and I backed up and I fell to the floor and I started to cry I got up from the floor and I found my adidas bag and I picked up the pills Leah gave me and I took a hand full and I took a sip of water I dumped the pills on my bed and I kept taking them by a handful and I kept drinking the water so it would be easier to get the pills down and I was a sobbing mess I picked up the last pill and I felt sick I curled up In my bed.

 

•••Harry's Pov•••

I saw louis he was on his bed and I grabbed him I was dragging him towards the bathroom I stared to sob "don't you die on me louis! No don't you die!" I sat in the tub and I pulled louis on top of me "don't you die on me"I turned on the water "louis!" I screamed in pain I put my fingers in his throat to make him puke up the pills and he puked them up he was dry heaving I just was sobbing my eyes out I fixed his hair and I touched his face and he started to sob and I just held him I kissed the back of his head.

***1994***

•••Harry's Pov•••

I then reached for my gun only to be shot at so many times then a cop came by me "why did you do it" I looked up at him  I couldn't speak I was dead.

***Present Day***

•••Louis's pov••• 

I was in my room reading a book about birds and flowers that I got from the school library and I went to the front and I seen the check out card and I seen

H a r r y S t y l e s 

"I like birds too" I heard Harry's voice I looked up at him "why do you like them?" He looked at me "Cause they can fly when things get too crazy I guess are you going to tell your parents About the pills?" I shook my head "no I've been sleeping a lot they think I'm depressed" harry walked closer "are you?" I looked at him "I'm sad" he nodded his head "me too, louis something has changed in you toward me you're distant, cold" he started to cry "I don't know what I've done but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want is that what you want? You know why I'd leave you alone? Cause I care about your feelings than mine I love you" I felt my eyes water and I tear drop dripped down my face "there I said it not just on some chalkboard I would never let anyone or anything hurt you I've never felt that way about anyone" 

I looked down at the book and I turned a page and I shut the book  "come Here" I sat up and harry walked towards my bed when he got my bed he laid down and I laid down with him and I held him he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and he said "I'm tired" I sighed "me too" I put my head on his neck and I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

•••Louis's Pov••• 

I was in my bathroom with my blade cutting my wrist when I heard "stop it!" And Harry came over by me "let me see that" he picked up my arm he leaned down a bit and he I think was trying to kiss it with the blood coming out of my cut but it was kinda gross "gross" he stood up "it is you mutilating yourself" I looked at him "you do it" he shook his head "not anymore promise me you'll never cut yourself again" I looked down at my wrist then back at harry "I promise" 

We went into my room "they planned some brutal family dinner for tonight likes it going to make me feel better" Harry then asked me "do you believe in ghost?" I turned to look at him "why are you asking me?" He turned away from looking at me "I don't know, it can't all be shit right? There's gotta be someplace better, somewhere for people like you at least" I looked at him with a confused looked "not you?" He went back to reading "ever since you got here this is the better place" he said.

I went downstairs and into the dining room I sat down and my dad and my were eating but I wasn't, my mom looked over at me "you're not eating anything?" I looked down at the plate "I'm not hungry pretty stuffed on bullshit" my dad sighed "your mother and I know that you're upset maybe there's some things you want to talk about" I looked over at my dad "like who I'm gonna live with after you get divorced? Is there a third option cause both you kind of make me want to kill my self is that what you guys are afraid of? Why else would want to try to actually deal with the problem" 

my dad stopped eating and he went into serious mood "You never leave your room, you barely eat these are textbook sings of depression we're very concerned lou" I had enough and I left the table but before I left I turned around "look you guys drag me all the way out here to save our family then you decided to break up you buy a house I actually like then you're telling me you're selling it without even asking me what I want" I sighed "so fine, I'm depressed but I'm not gonna off my self so you can go back to your policy of benign neglect" and I left from where I was standing and I went into my room.

***New Day***

I was walking back from the kitchen to go my room when I heard noises up in the attic I looked up and I seen I was in front of the attic ladder I walked away and I heard it again I stopped and I walked back I put the ladder down and I went up the stairs and I turned on the light "hello?" I asked that's when I red ball rolled out I picked it up.

I then something run after me I screamed and I backed away to hit a chest I jumped and I turned around to see it was harry he then said "you're scaring him" I put my face into his chest and held on to harry "go away!" I just cried into his shirt and he hugged me tightly "lou it's okay, calm down okay?" I let go of him and I turned around and I saw nothing I turned back to Harry "I feel like I'm totally losing it" he looked down at me "they're from the past the ghost of people who've died here they're appearing to you now because you're evolved don't be scared all you have to do is tell them to go away and they will"

I just kept looking at harry "you really know your way around this house" he looked a bit confused "I guess I do, I've been exploring after my sessions don't tell your dad" harry took me the basement he smiled at me "look at all this grate shit I found" he kept pulling things out "and check this out" he said with a smirk I laughed when he handed me the gay porn magazines and he kept pulling more things out I was curious "what's in the other box?" Harry handy me it and I opened it up to see old photos I went into my room and I seen something in my mirror then I turned around and I seen another nurse "look what he did to me" I closed my eyes "go away!" I opened my eyes and she was gone.

***New Day***

•••Appointment With Harry•••

Harry was sitting down he looked at him "I really like talking to you Dr.Tomlinson you've helped me a lot, maybe it's the drugs" harry laughed a bit and so did Dr.Tomlinson harry was playing with his hands "I don't have anymore visions I think it might have just been like a-like a screwy chemical imbalance and of course the parenting" Dr.Tomlinson looked at harry "well I'm glad you feel so much better harry, I really am" Dr.Tomlinson looked at his watch and sighed "our session's over for today" 

Dr.Tomlinson sighed and leaned towards Harry "look I uh- I need to ask you something off the clock and I have no right but... I'm desperate" Harry nodded his head and Dr.Tomlinson looked up at Harry "I'm worried about Louis" Harry looked at him "I get that he's your son but you know he's not a little boy anymore and at some point you're gonna have to let him go" Dr.Tomlinson sighed "look he won't talk to me anymore we used to be very close" Harry sighed "he's been through a lot" Dr.Tomlinson cut harry off "he talks to you I know he talks to you what I'm getting at Harry is if louis is in trouble real trouble please come to me right away I don't want to lose him I can't I wouldn't survive it" 

Harry smiled a bit "I wish you were my father my life would have been a lot different" 

•••Harry's Pov••• 

I was in Louis's house when I herd "Harry? Honey?" I walked out "what do you want?" My mom turned around to look at me she smiled "oh" she walked closer towards me "well I wanted to see you" she tried to touch me but I moved sideways "are you feeling any better?" I just kept looking at her "are the...visits with the good doctor helping you" I looked at her and nodded my head "yeah, we're really getting to the root of the problem, turns out I hate my mother" her eyes started to water and I left where I was standing.

•••Louis's Pov••• 

I was sitting on my bed listening to music and looking at the old photos Harry found I heard knocking and my mom opened up the door "can I come in?" She asked and I looked up but I didn't say anything then she walked closer towards me "so it looks like uh fun, this guy is pretty serious about buying the house I mean we won't know officially until it's actually in escrow but I wanted to talk to you about it" she sat on my bed and I looked at her "well then what?" I asked she looked around my room "then I think you and I will stay with your aunt jo till we find a place" I sighed "what about dad?" She shook her head "well dad still has patients and I don't really know sweetheart we haven't figured it all out yet this wasn't the way it was supposed to go honey your dad and I really loved each other" 

I looked at my mom "how'd you know you loved him when you first met?" She smiled "well he was handsome and kind but I don't know the thing is when you fall in love it's kind of you like you go crazy and before you know it The Whole world looks different and then you'll do anything for the other person why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders "no reason" I showed her the old photo "look at this" she took it "wow that's the house" I nodded my head "yeah when it was first built" she then saw the other old ones "where'd you find all this stuff?" I looked at her "in the attic, that's the original owners Nora and Charles Montgomery"


	8. Chapter 8

•••Harry's Pov•••

I saw the suit in the trash and I grabbed it but then I   
saw her "I thought I told you to throw that away," I didn't say anything she smirked "oh you want to go for a round two?" I walked towards her and we went to the bed we had sex.

I walked down the stairs when I seen him I then took of the suit mask but I felt sick

•••Niall's Third Person Pov•••

***2010***

He was sitting down with Alice "I feel like I'm going crazy I feel like I'm going to break into a million pieces" Niall ran a hand through his hair "he's cheating I can tell" Alice sat up and sighed "how?" Niall picked up his drink and took a sip "he's weird he's gotten weird" Alice looked at him "weird how?" She asked "weird about money,about the renovations weird about having a baby I'm not sure he even wants one anymore" he sighed "ever time I bring up a color scheme for the nursery, he changes the subject" 

Alice stirred her drink with her straw "I don't know why you insist on torturing him with you swatches" Niall sighed "the point is I go out of my way to make him feel included but he's distant,distracted he's even been sleep walking" alive grabbed Niall's hand okay Niall none of this is exactly evidence of infidelity" Niall looked down at the table "no but what I found on his computer is, he usually logs off this time he didn't" Niall sat up "he's been carrying on a truly vile online relationship with some S & M freak who calls him self jungleJim4322" 

Niall played with his fingers "I can't even believe he types those words let alone does those things it's completely humiliating" Alice looked Niall in the eye "look Liam obviously got some interests that he doesn't feel free sharing with you" Niall rolled his eyes "ugh" Alice sighed "no if you don't to end up sharing him then you need to make a preemptive strike" Niall was confused "what do you mean?" Alice looked at him "I mean you have to fight Liam is a grate guy Niall worth fighting for and if that means that you have to fight with a cat-o'-nine-tails and some titty clamps well then brother you better gear up" 

Niall then went into a BDSM shop that same day and he bought a black suit and later when he got home he put it on and he went into the living room to find Liam sitting down the floor clipping his toe nails that's when Liam turned around and saw him he laughed "what are you..." he turned back around and shook his head "decided to go as a sausage for Halloween this year?" Niall walked closer towards him and ran his hands through his hair Liam rolled his eyes "dude I'm in the middle of this" 

The suit squeaks when Niall sits down Niall put his hand on Liam's arm and Liam looked up at Niall "I am serious! I hate how that feels against my skin, take that off so we can watch Rachel Zoe without me worrying about you passing out" Niall was annoyed and took off the suit mask "why are you being such an asshole?" Liam didn't say anything so Niall kept talking "this turns you on I know it does" Liam sighed "seriously Niall, depressing sex is even more depressing when you try so hard" Liam then stood up and let his towel go so his bare ass was out.

Niall then stood up "who is jungleJim4322@yahoo.com?" Liam turned around "I don't know" Niall walked closer towards Liam "stop lying the lying is worse!" Liam turned around to look Niall in the eye "first my phone, now my e-mail" Niall rolled his eyes "have you ever met up with him? Because if he brought diseases into this house I swear to god..." Liam looked away "no never! And jerking off with a guy online isn't cheating" Niall looked at him " I want you to get out go stay at some motel 6 it's all you can afford!" Liam put on a shirt "you know what? I changed my mind leave the suit on its appropriate considering how much of a little bitch you" Niall threw the mask at Liam.

"I wanted to have a baby with you! Why are you doing this to me?" Liam was getting angry "the house, The decorating I hate it! It's no wonder I don't want to stick my dick in you anymore" Niall chuckled "you know what? Go find JungelJim see if he'll redo every bathroom in this house to your exact nouveau Richie specifications" 

Liam looked Niall dead in the eye "what are you gonna do when we lose it? What are you gonna hold over my head when the bank comes and takes this place away from us?" Liam picked up a pair of pants "you think I don't read our bills? Our statement?" Liam walked away and Niall walked by him "where are you going?" Liam didn't look at Niall "out and for the record I like leather, not latex" Liam then left and Niall could feel tears coming down his face he sat on the bed and stared to sob his eyes out.

•••Harry's Pov•••

***2010***

I was in the bathroom when I saw the suit mask and I put it on I looked in the mirror and I walked away I then broke Niall's neck in the apple bobbing bucket then I saw Liam he looked sick "what the hell did you to him!" He ran after me and I picked him up and threw him against the table I then banged his head against a shelf and then the kitchen table Liam was all blood and I then hit him over and over with a hammer and I shoved a sharp object up his ass and I then threw him down the basement stairs I then walked downstairs and I took off my suit mask and I seen a girl "what did you to my house? My belongings?" 

I walked and I looked her in the face "I think you've suffered a long time I'm here to help you" she looked at him "I need my baby, where's my baby?" I looked at her "they were fighting and decided not to make one maybe now a new family will move in and they can give you what you want" she smiled at me "yes" I smiled back at her "a baby I just want my baby" she walked closer towards me and moved a hair out of my face.

•••Louis's Pov•••

***Present Time***

I was in the basement rolling the red ball back and forth and I didn't hear my did come down the stairs "you want to play?" I asked I then sighed "come out I won't hurt you" I rolled the red ball back "who are you talking to?" I jumped and turned around to see my dad "no one" I looked at him he looked at me "come up stairs there's something we need to discuss" I walked towards him "discussion? Oh shit" 

"I just go off the phone with Mrs.Simms, Louis you haven't been to school in two weeks, what is going on?" I looked out the window "I don't like it it's boring and they bully me" my dad sat up and looked at me "what does that mean?" He asked and I sighed "that is so you some kids say they're bullied and their parents just pull them right out but you ask me to define bullying" 

My dad shook his head "have you told your mom about this?" I chuckled "how is it that a big fancy shrink hasn't noticed that his wife has totally lost her shit?" I looked out the window and I heard my dad say "Louis,look at me" I didn't look at him "look at me" he shook his head "what is going on with her?" I rolled my eyes "well, when she's not in bed or worrying about absolutely everything she's eating raw Brains maybe she thinks the twins are stealing hers cause that kind of how it seems"

My dad looked sick and he moved closer towards me "well, it sounds like um, your mom is depressed and your feeling very alone and isolated" I semi yelled "this isn't about me! I'm saying mom is crazy and it's your fault you drove her crazy you're a cheater, young girls, Young boys, old ladies with feather dusters you're so weird and pathetic I'm surprised you haven't gone after me" my dad looked angry "I'm still your father do not talk to me like that" I looked him dead in the eyes "I don't have anything more to say anyway session's over" I then got up and I could hear my dad say "louis" 

I was asleep when I saw my mom in my room "louis wake up we are leaving this house tonight we're going to aunt Lynn's" I was so confused and also tired "what?" My mom started to fold my clothes "we're not spending another night here now!" I had my adidas bag and my suits cases and my mom had her things I turned to look at the house when I saw Harry he ran into the light and I just looked at him and then I looked at my mom I didn't know what to say I opened my mouth just to close it again and harry did the same I felt tears running down my face and I opened up the car door and looked away from Harry for a second then I looked at him through the windshield.

"We didn't have to be prisoners to this house anymore" my mom said then we heard "excuse me ma'am I'm hurt" we turned around and a girl had cuts all over "oh my god!" My mom started to scream then the boy said "I know you bitches" my mom yelled at me "go Lou go!" We ran back into the house.

 

***New day***

I was in my room with Harry and we just got done having sex he grabbed my hand and he sat up and put his arm on the side and put his fist on his temple "did it hurt? It usually does" I shook my head "no it was intense" Harry nodded his head "for me too" he smiled at me "you really are here" I reached my hand and I put my hand on his cheek "aren't you" he looked at me "of course I'll always be here if that's what you want" I looked him in the eyes "they'll always be there too won't they? The...what.others" he shook his head "they can't hurt us, Louis" I sighed "those freaks who tired to kill me and my mom they're dead aren't they? We saw them outside last night" 

I sat up a bit "my mom is totally freaked out she thinks they're back to finish what they started I mean she called the police and my dad rushed over" Harry sighed and shook his head "they are just trying to scare you that's all they can do now" I looked down "I wish I could tell my mom that" Harry sat up "you can't, you can't, you can't louis if you tell anyone what we know they'll say you're crazy they'll want to lock you up they'll try and take you away  here we'd never see each other again" 

"Louis! Can you come down stairs?" 

"Coming" I then looked into Harry's eyes 

I walked downstairs in my adidas sweater and my sweatpants " what's going on?" My mom sighed "um sweetie would you please just tell your dad about last night?" My dad then said "go on Louis it's okay" I looked down at the floor "I saw mom really upset" my mom looked at me "just tell him what you saw what you told the police" I looked at my mom "I told them what I thought you wanted me to tell them I didn't see anything" 

"Louis" my mom said in a sad voice I looked over at her "I'm sorry mom, I don't know what you saw you were so upset so I was upset I still am" my dad exhales "okay sweetie you can go" I then left room.

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was in the basement when I heard "aw look at the little lord Fauntleroy writing sorrowful sonnets in your head to that little nightingale bitch" I played with my hands "that's Keats" she rolled her eyes "who gives a shit you're like a girl sulking down here in the basement instead of doing something about what's really bothering you" I looked at her "I'm tired of hurting people" she walked closer towards me "do you want him to go away? I heard Vivian booked thief tickets I heard her you know what you have to do" I sighed "yeah I do I just have to prepare my self it's not fun" she looked at me "you want to fool around while you work your way up to it?" 

She walked closer towards me "come on" I looked at her "I'm not into it" she kept touching me "what is it about being dead that makes me so horny" I put my hand on her "quit it!" I pushed her against the wall "I'm in love" I then walked away she then yelled "you better locate your balls before you go in there! That bitch is tough"

•••Louis's Pov•••

I walked into my mom's room "they are ready for her" I just looked at my mom me and my dad saw her go out the doors and I felt sick "this is all my fault" my dad looked at me "no Lou, it's not you did the best thing you could do you told the truth" my dad then gave me a hug and he left.

That's when Harry was by me "it's okay I'm here" he smiled at me and I started to cry and he rubbed my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was in the basement when I heard my mom saying my name 

"Harry?"

"Harry, honey it's mama I have to talk to you" 

"Harry?" 

"Harry?"

I walked behind my mom "so talk" she jumped "oh!, oh god" she turned around and put her hand on my chest and then grabbed my face and said "tell me it isn't true what I've been hearing about you." I looked at her and said "about what?" I asked she moved my curls out of my face "your behavior, god after all the missteps we finally have somebody in this house that can maybe help you" she was shaking me and I just looked at her while tears were coming down my face.

"Tell me you did not crawl on top of that mans wife" she said to me in my face while holding my shoulders and I just kept looking at her when more tears started falling "oh" she looked down and started to cry "mama, mama you can't tell Louis okay? Please don't" I told her while my voice was low and I just kept crying and my mom looked so mad she cried hysterically and started to hit me "what is wrong with you, for god sakes?" She said loudly and I just couldn't stop crying she kept hitting me over and over it hurt so bad, she pushed me up against the basement wall "mama!" I wailed.

She just Repeatedly kept hitting me "don't you realize what you've done?" She yelled and I put my hands up to try to defend my self "mama!" I was scared of my mom and when I looked up at her through my hair she had a hand over her mouth and I stayed by the wall crying my eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

***1994***

•••Harry's Pov•••

My mom walked in with the ham and said "ladies and gentlemen, the ham" me and my brother smiled and the man my mom is screwing he just rubbed his hands and said "ah" and I looked at it "wow it looks lovely" I said and my mom was smiling so hard "now, who wants to say grace?" I looked at her "oh mother maybe I?" I asked and she sat down and the man why mom is screwing said "of course, son" I looked over at him "I was hoping you would choose to become part of this family" he said I just smiled and we all grabbed hands around the table.

We all bowed our heads and I started the grace "dear god, thank you for this salty pig meat we are about to eat along with the rest of indigestible swill and thank you for our new charade of a family my father ran away when I was only six if I'd have known any better I would have joined him" I felt my mom let go of my hand and slap it really hard you could hear the slap and I kept talking "and also because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it lord, big thank you for blinding the asshole that's doing my mother so that he can't see what everybody knows, she doesn't really love him" 

My brother Adam then said "amen" and I just smiled  and the man my mom is screwing clapped his hands "now Harry I know that you've had a hard time making the adjustment with all the recent changes moving back here after the-the tragedy that my own family went through" I leaned closer to his face "they burned themselves alive after you were cheating on your wife with Constance Lawrence"

He then strutted "that-that was nobody's fault passion drive her to it,one day you'll understand there are sacrifices you have to make in the name of love, on a lighter note I have reserved tickets for everybody, for Saturday at our community theatre for the opening night of Brigadoon I'm delighted to be debuting in the chorus" I just kept looking at him.

My mom picked up her wine "well I for one shall be there with bells on" he looked at my mom "thank you darling for being so supportive and encouraging you have a allowed me to explore another facet of my self" while he was talking I took deep breaths and I was starting to get pissed off at him.

Adam then smiled "yay I love the theater" he said and I was done I punched the plate and it broke "don't Adam! You are a smart boy you know he killed our sister!" My mom then yelled "stop it Bethany died in her slumber of natural causes, now you know she had a respiratory ailment your sister's in a better place she suffered with every breath that she took" 

I looked at her "she only suffered because of you" I told her and she started to cry "you know Harry unlike your siblings you were graced with so many gifts how is that you can't bring yourself to use them? Just smile or a kind word could open the gates to heaven" I wiped my eyes and looked at her "no matter how much you want it I will never be your perfect son" I pushed myself out of the chair and walked away.

It was the next day and I was in my room and I hear my alarm clock go off and I hear loud metal music playing I hit the snooze button and I put on my black jacket and sip it up and I broke up my pill and I made lines of it and I snorted it when I took two hits of it and I went under my bed and I pulled out my guns and I loaded them all up and I felt the high from the drugs.

I was walking with a tank full of gas and I seen him in his office I walked towards it and I walked in the door he looked at me "Harry what are you doing here?" He asked I just looked at him "shouldn't you be in school?" He asked again 

"I'm going right after" I told him no change in my expression just a straight face and he looked confused "after what?" He went back to working hitting the damn calculator and I poured gasoline all over him "oh! Oh, oh ah! Oh god! Oh!" He stood up and I lit the match and flicked it at him and he looked at me with his hand out and he instantly caught on fire I left and in the background he was getting caught on fire.

***Present Time***

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was in my room listening to loud music and drawing when I heard my dad knock on my door "Louis. I need to talk you" i looked up at the door and I paused my music and shut my laptop and I walked towards the door halfway "I don't feel well" I said and my dad he sighed "can I come in? Please?" I walked closer towards my door and I opened it up and I was faced with my dad and I kept my door open and then walked away "is this about school?" I asked him and he walked in "yes it's about school" I went to my bed "if you want to give me the parent drill cause it's gonna make you feel better" I sat on my bed and my dad walked closer "why would it make me feel better?" I sighed "because I know it's really important to you to be a good father" 

"Only if I've been a good father and I've been a lousy father lately I owe you an apology" he said I was a bit annoyed "is this some headshrinker trick to make me feel sorry for you?" my dad shook his head "I can't imagine what this year has been like for you moving and starting a new school and all that craziness that happened to us here hey remember last year when you announced you were going to Harvard?" I looked at him "I only said that to make you happy" my dad closed his eyes " I knew that I also knew that you were smart and you can go anywhere you want for college" my dad moved closer towards me and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on lou What are you doing? This isn't like you" he looked at me and I felt my eyes swell up with tears "I can't go back, dad" he shook his okay and rubbed my shoulder "okay, okay honey okay we'll find you another school" I shook my head while tears were streaming down my face "no they're all the same" 

 

•••New day•••• 

"Honey you have to meet me halfway to find you a new school you have to start going tomorrow otherwise we'll end up in juvenile court deal?" He asked me and I just nodded my head there was no point in wiping away my tears "deal"

I was in the mirror putting on my adidas jacket and I was walking down the stairs when someone covered my mouth my heart was beating so fast I was scared what was going to happen to me 

"Shh, shh shh! Just listen to me, listen don't be mad I love you spend the day with me we can play scrabble if you want I'll even let you win" I calmed down more when it was Harry and I he let go of my mouth with his hand I sighed "I can't I promised my dad" Harry looked at me "so, go tomorrow it's not like they're gonna miss you for one more day" harry leaned in and our lips connected he let go of my lips and whispered in my face "come on Lou" he smiled and I smiled back at him.

I was playing chest when I seen Harry coming up in the attic "where have you been? I just took your rook, checkmate in 13 moves" he looked different I was kinda worried "what's wrong?" He looked at me "he wants to separate us, he's gonna send you away" I was confused "what are you talking about?" Harry walked closer towards me "I just heard him talking on the Phone with a boarding school asking about financial packages" I felt sick and my eyes started to swell up with tears "makes sense he sent mom away I don't know why I thought I was safe I just assumed I was his little boy what a fantasy I'm so stupid and naive sometimes of course he's gonna send me away too" Harry walked over by me.

He sat by me and garbed my hand "there's nothing stupid about you and I won't let him send you away" Harry said while tears were streaming down his face.

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was in the bathroom wearing the black suit and I put my hand around his neck and I had a cloth but he fought me and he threw me off of him "you sick son of a bitch! Show your face! Who are you?" I stood up and I ran towards him and we started to choke each other I threw him against the wall and his back hit it and then he threw me against the wall and was choking me and I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor and he picked up the lamp and held it at me and he hit me with the lamp "you raped my wife! You raped my wife! You raped my wife!" I fell to the floor and he picked me up "show me your face and he was trying to take off the mask "who are you? Who are you?" And I pushed him away from me and he fell into the bookshelf and it broke and I picked him up "ah! Ah!" And I threw his head into the desk and he fell to the floor and I picked up my cloth and he started to hit me and then he took off my mask "Harry" 

"Louis!" He started to yell "wha-" he then passed out and I went by his ear "the only reason I'm not killing you is for him you just take a little nap and it'll all be over" 

•••Louis's Pov•••

I was in the attic when Harry showed up "what did you do to him?" I asked and looked at me "I just convinced him to leave us alone for an hour or so" Harry was out of breath and he walked around and I turned around "Harry what did you do to him?" Harry was close by me "I didn't do anything bad! I just scared him a little he'll be fine but we're running out of time" I looked at him "you're being weird. Time for what?" He looked at me with huge eyes "I figured out how to keep them from sending you away?" I sighed "you mean, run away?" He nodded his head "kind of yeah I love you Louis and I want you to be Happy and free if we takes we can stay here" Harry then held a big bag full of pills "we can play with Beth,we can play games, watch videos we can be together forever" 

I kept looking at the bag of pills "you want us to commit suicide?" Harry nodded his head "yeah and I don't think there's enough in to really you know so I think if we use these" he then pulled out another thing of pills "where did you get those pills?" I asked him and he looked at me "your dad has a lot of samples" I felt sacred "did you hurt my dad?" Harry was mad "no, I told you! I just knocked him out so I could buy us some time listen to me Louis we can't get all chickenshit about this we're running out of options!" I took deep breaths "yeah okay I get it it's the only way we can be together" Harry kissed me and smiled "like Rome and Juliet I know how to do it so that it won't hurt" I looked down at the floor "can we do it in the bathtub?" He scrunched up his face "why?" I looked into his eyes "it's warm and nice and I can light some candles" Harry looked annoyed but he sighed "okay but we have to go now" 

I had huge doe eyes and I looked into his eyes "I'll-I'll ho run the bath" he nodded his head "okay" and I left.

•••Harry's Pov•••

I was in the attic and I was smirking then I heard "help! Dad help me! He's tying to kill me! Help" I heard Louis yell and I was pissed off "Louis no!" And I ran down the attic stairs.

•••Louis's Pov•••

"Help! Dad!" I yelled through out the house and I didn't see anyone and I felt sick "dad?" That's when I seen Harry running down the stairs and I ran out the door and I went to the gate "help me! Help me!" I tried to open the gate and it wouldn't work but the dog kept barking when I finally got the gate open I ran but I was in the house and I saw Harry "what's happening? What did you do to me?" Harry came by me but I walked away from him he held his hand out "you have to stop let's just do what we said we would" we were chasing each other around the counter and I yelled out "dad where are you? Help me!" I then ran away again "Louis! Stop running!"

When I kept running out the door I was back into the house and I started to cry because I would go out the front door and I would be right back into our but by the back door I felt crazy "no no no" I ran again and the same thing that's when Harry showed up "please Harry, please I don't want to die" Harry looked at me with no change of expression "it's too late for that" he said and I felt sick 

"Louis listen to me" Harry was crouching down in front of me and I was running my hands over my face "why am I running around like a crazy person? Did you drug me?" Harry looked at me "I'm not gonna hurt you I have to show you something and then you're free to go wherever you want I promise I won't stop you" Harry stood up "you have to trust me" he held out his hand and I looked at it and I grabbed it.

Harry dragged me down the basement, he turned on a light and I seen a wood board thing but it was a door or something I was leaning against the door frame "I feel weird like I'm losing it" Harry just looked at me and he put a chair against the door thing and he in and he turned on a flashlight and he grabbed my hand "come on" were crawling through it and when I looked I saw something and I screamed "it's so disgusting down here" Harry turned around he looked at me "okay come on" he helped me down "close your eyes and remember everything's gonna be okay I love you" Harry then dragged us and I just held onto his hand while he walked us and He held my hand and I kept my eyes closed "open your eyes" Harry said and when I opened them I saw a dead body it was me... 

"what? No!, I died when I took all those pills" I started to cry hysterically and Harry started to cry as well "I tired to save you I did I tried to make you throw them up you threw up some not enough you took so fucking many Louis" we both cried "you died crying I held you, you were safe when you died and loved" 

"I hardly feel anything" I backed away and I looked at Harry and I walked away "I didn't want you to find out this way Louis you or your parents I had this idea that if you chose to die with me you wouldn't be sad" Harry then was rubbing my cheek with his knuckles "I never wanted you to see this I'm so sorry Louis" Harry then held me while we both cried.

We went into my room "so all this time I thought I was protecting you but your were protecting me" Harry was sat on the floor "that's all I ever wanted to do since I first saw you" I walked closer by him "so why'd you keep it a secret?" I came by him and I sat down next to him "hi I'm Harry I'm dead wanna hook up?" He asked while smirking at me" I just smiled at him he chuckled " I don't think so" it was quite when I sighed "I still don't remember dying do you?" I asked Harry and he had a crooked smile "nope" I played with my hands "what happens now?" Harry then passed out cards "you draw a card and then discard" I chuckled at him and licked my lips "no I mean like how's it going to be?" Harry was playing with the cards "just like this like it's always been"

"It's you and me. together for always" Harry smiled at me and I smiled back at him and I picked up the cards and Harry was trying to cheat and I put the cards closer towards me and he just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm going to finish this book real soon only 12 chapters just like the first season also feed back :/ Would be nice... 
> 
> ALSO this will only be about 
> 
> Tate=Harry 
> 
> Violet=Louis 
> 
> And maybe some other characters but so far it's just the Tate and violet parts


End file.
